In order to create an automated software encyclopedia as an entity-rich experience that provides a quick summary of a reference topic, it is desirable to build an entity-specific page that lists key attributes pertaining to the entity and the associated appropriate values. However, it is often not a trivial task to decide the key attributes that can be chosen to be present in the entity-specific page.
For reference topics in an online encyclopedia, such as popular persons, popular locations, and important topics, it is often useful to provide a succinct summary of the topic in order to quickly understand the gist of that particular topic. The topic summaries in an online encyclopedia or the other structured knowledge base reference pages, for example, usually contain a brief summary of the topic, and key attributes such as date of birth (if a person), area (if a location), etc., which are manually created. However, each entity may have several attributes, and some attributes can be obscure and not useful, such as movies shot in a specific location and guest appearances in television shows for a popular celebrity. A challenge is then building a topic/entity centered experience in an automated fashion that can scale to millions of entities.